edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edified Ed-Fiction
Edified Ed-Fiction is another Fan-Fiction by Solo28 Summary: The Eds discover a magic Jawbreaker. They use it to get a life load of Jawbreakers, But the Jawbreaker creates havoc to the World. Plot Eddy has an idea for an awesome new scam called "Bottomless Ed 2". Edd realizes this is another Bottomless Ed, An Eddy claims because it got Him maybe it'll get another kid who's not an Ed. They try it out, and This time Kevin's the customer. Ed eats Kevin's Bike, Kevin grows angered at the Eds and smashes them. They fly and fall and land in a hole in the ground. They find out they're in a cave an find a magical Jawbreaker. The Eds Drool and Eddy snatches it. The Jawbreaker tells them it'll give them a wish. Eddy wishes for a life long stash of Jawbreakers. And the wish comes true. But little did they know the Jawbreaker glowed as a bad sign. Meanwhile, at Eddy's House, The Eds Pig Out on Jawbreakers. Eddy says "I Hate to say it, but When Kevin beat us up, It was the best thing to happen to us.". After about 4 Hours of Jawbreaker munching, The Eds don't feel good. Then they all fall asleep. Over night, the power goes out. It's morning And Eddy wakes up to his noisey alarm clock. He gets up and gets in the shower, but the Water doesn't go on. Eddy messes with the Shower for a while and gives up. Then he goes to brush his Teeth, But the water won't work there either. Eddy gets skeptical about this. Then at Edd's House, The same problem occurs. And then at Ed's House, Ed wakes up and gets dressed. He turns on TV, but It doesn't turn on. Ed cries about his TVlessness, Then all The Cul-De-Sac Kids ramble about why isn't the Power working. Then a small Earthquake happens, and the ground glows. Then It stops. Then, The Eds decide to Make a Movie Called "Eddy the Great". The movie turns out to be a cheap cheesy act, then everybody who watched, got a refund.But another Small Earthquake occurs. Everybody runs home. Then, a larger Earthquake comes. Jonny and Plank hide under their bed, Kevin closes his window and puts on a helmet, Nazz hides behind her couch, Sarah and Jimmy hide in Sarah's Bed, Ed hides on his Chair, Edd hides in his saftey shelter, and Eddy runs in his Brother's Room. Then the Earthquake stops, and Kevin looks out his window and sees a UFO. The UFO was connected to the ground, pulled up the Cul-De-Sac. He runs and tells everyone. Everybody panics. Then, Beams took up the kids, Including the Eds! Climax Everybody is beamed in a seperate room. They all scream to be let out, but all get shocked, as they are wearing shock collars. Eddy complains at the Aliens and gets shocked until he stopped. Then and arm grabbed Edd's hat. "No, Don't, Please!" yells Edd. The Hat gets pulled off. His Hat is used for some test, and then given back to Edd. The Aliens leave, and all of the kids escape their rooms and go in vents. The Aliens soon catch on that The kids escaped and they chase them. Ed ends up in a death trap room. Edd ends up in a filth room. Eddy ends up in a pot of beans. Kevin ends up in a bike disposal room. Nazz ends up in a rough house. Sarah ends up in a room of doll disposals. Jimmy ends up in a terror room. Rolf ends up in a slaughter house. Jonny and Plank end up in a termite room. The Aliens lock them in those rooms. Jonny and Plank quickly become Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonder Wood and break out and break everyone else out. Everybody goes to the escape pods and go. The Aliens in mini ships chase them. Then there is a Star Wars trench chase scene, Eds version. The Eds shoot a laser canon at the Aliens and The Kids go Back to Earth. Ending The Eds land back at the magic Jawbreaker and they destroy it. Then The Aliens disappear, The Eds Jawbreakers disappear, The World goes back to normal and Everybody forgets everything that happened Today. Gallery Image:Creepy face.jpg|Kevin yelling at the Eds for Ed eating his Bike Image:A Twist of Ed 0002.jpg|Eddy Wakes up Image:Edd bathroom.jpg|"No Water......." Image:Esd.jpg|The Aliens Shock Ed Image:The Eds Are Coming 0003.jpg|The Aliens Take the Cul-De-Sac Image:Key to my ed 07.jpg|"No, Don't, Please!" Image:Captain Melon Head.JPG|"We'll Stop These Aliens!" Image:Destroy 3.jpg|Large Earthquake Image:Hallu Jimmy.jpg|One of the Aliens Image:Jawbreakers-1.jpg|The Eds Piggin' on Jawbreakers Image:Fake Edd's Head.jpg|Is That Edd without his Hat or Not? Category:Fan-Fiction